


The Undying Fire Within A Burnt Soul

by Lil_Yanna17



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The winter - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Artist Steve Rogers, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes Returns, Feels, M/M, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Romance, Smut, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Stucky Week, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Yanna17/pseuds/Lil_Yanna17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your love is tortured beyond what you can repair, you still try to fix the broken pieces yourself. Steve takes it upon himself to repair the grief and anxiety that has overtaken Bucky's soul. What can be repaired, and was is eternally broken? Can souls be fixed or are we left with shattered memories and dreams? Love and hate, perfection and worthlessness.<br/>------------------------------</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Undying Fire Within A Burnt Soul

                                                                                          anal anal anal


End file.
